DCU
Green Lantern story S:24JUNE19 Characters *Anthony Carson: Green Lantern *Unnamed Red Lantern *Unnamed White Lantern *Killstreak (Frank) *Superman (Brian) (adapted Superman, fan-made) *Raya Zor-Rok (Sarah): Kryptonian Superboy (7/28/15) (Started: July 28, 2015 | {Modified/Continued: }) Red Hood story Characters *Red Hood (Emile) **Here *Red Hood (Jason Todd) *Artemis (Olivia Queen) **Appearance based on Maya's *Megara *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Joker *Tim Drake *Dick Grayson Story (V.I) S:?|U/E:24JUNE19 Benjamin Reilly sat half-dressed on the edge of his pull-out bed in the squalid apartment he rented out in downtown Gotham. The twenty-by-twenty hovel had possessed no carpet or light fixtures, hot water was a rarity and cockroaches swarmed in the kitchen when it was dark. Disgusting to say the least, but not as bad as the vermin running the streets of Gotham. He took a final drag off his cigarette and placed the filter in the ashtray on the nightstand when he heard the building management pounding on the door. "Rent!" Benjamin calmly pulled his cargo pants and boots on before walking over and opening the door. Benjamin eyed the manager—a short plump pile of refuse in a pair of loafers—an impassive smirk made its way on his face. "Yes?" His voice was curt. "Why no pay? Rent due first of month!" He said in horribly broken English. Benjamin sighed. "Ring-Ring, bro, listen to me." He said with an intended mocking and blatantly racist tone, "We both know you aren't supposed to be here, so why dont you crawl outta my ass about this rent before I call immigration, hmm?" "My engrish no so good." Benjamin sighed, then showed him motions, making vulgar movements with his hands. "You go down stairs ... before I kick your ass all the way back to Lantau. Míngbáile ma? (Understand?)" "Shì. (Yes.)" Ling bowed slightly and made himself scarce. Benjamin watched the little man scurry down the hall like a rat, "Pussy." He whispered before closing the door. He moved toward his bed before heard a scream, then looked out his window and noticed a woman was being mugged by some punk in the Joker's getup, clown make-up, green hair—the works, except for the black jolly roger tattoo on his left arm. He was most likely a member of the Jokerz, a pathetic little cult that worship the lunatic who considers himself the "clown prince of crime". There was a part of Benjamin that wanted to go down there and deal with him, probably a little beating, and then maybe a bullet to the shin would do some good, but no. He had much bigger plans for the low lives of Gotham City, he just needed the right assistance to get it done. Then again, why not start at the bottom and work his way up. He moved toward the nightstand and grabbed his single-edged tanto knife, moving back he climbed out the window and jumped off the fire escape from three floors up. Garbage broke his fall. The tall muscular chocolate man walked over to mugger, he was badgering her with a gun. "Hey, bitch!" "Huh? The fuck you suppose to be?" Benjamin glared at him for a brief moment then struck him in the face with the knife's pommel with such force it broke his nose and knocked him on his ass, out cold. "The Shirtless Avenger, motherfucker." he announced, ripping the mugger's victim's wallet from his hand. "Here." he handed the wallet back to woman. "Thank you so much." "Mmm-hmm." he continued to search the man's pocket and only found a heart-shaped silver locket. It belonged to a young girl who was reported dead a few days ago on the news, her parents put up flyers for the missing locket since it wasn't on her body when they found her. He grabbed the Joker's gun and stashed the locket in his pocket, when he stood he noticed the woman was behind him. Most mugging victims ran away, but she just stood there. She must be a potential employer, wouldn't be the first to try and hire him. "Whatever it is, you can't afford me." He said, assuming. She spoke with a slight French accent. "My boss is not looking for a mercenary, he is looking for a team." Benjamin didn't say a word. "You don't have to say anything." She handed him a card and started to walk away, "Just come to this address tomorrow at eight." Though the sidewalk was dimly lit he was able to size her up, a woman of bronzed skin, with light brown-blondish woven hair in a ponytail, her eyes were blue-green and she wore a blazer and skirt. Business attire. "You gonna tell me your name, lady?" She gave a sly smile, "Maybe." With that, she turned away and walked. Benjamin's eyes fell to the card their was an address to a building uptown on the back, he flipped the card and saw the Faelan Industries logo. Next Story (V.II) Vasily Orlov Batman Beyond (Reimagined) Category:Jacen Fett's Stuff